The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for identifying a subject. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for aiding an observer in identifying a subject.
Human beings are naturally inquisitive and curious. They tend to observe their surroundings and examine subjects of interest nearby. When a subject of particular interest is observed, the observer often desires to identify the subject and perhaps learn more about it. Examples of subjects that may capture the interest of a human observer include living beings and non-living objects. Examples of living beings include birds, other human beings, insects, fish, and mammals. Examples of non-living objects include vehicles, minerals, and rocks.
Bird watching is one popular activity that involves the identification of a living being. People who engage in bird watching range from amateur bird watchers to professional ornithologists. It has been estimated that there are about 63 million active bird watchers in the United States. It has also been estimated that nearly 25 million people in the United States travel away from home on at least one bird watching trip each year.
Besides sighting and identifying birds, one of the greatest pleasures of bird watching is keeping a log of all birds that have been seen and/or heard. Often a bird watcher writes down in a notebook the name of the sighted bird, the place it was seen, the date, and the time of day. Many bird watchers also keep a list of all the bird species that they have seen. This list is sometimes referred to as a life list since it reflects a lifetime of experience in bird watching.
The equipment carried on a bird watching expedition often includes a notebook and a fieldguide. A fieldguide is a book that includes descriptions of various birds meant to aid a bird watcher in identifying those birds. Referencing a fieldguide and taking notes in a notebook are activities that typically require the use of the bird watchers hands and eyes. When referring to a fieldguide, the bird watcher must stop looking at the bird of interest and direct his or her eyes at the fieldguide. When taking notes in a notebook, the bird watcher typically has the notebook in one hand, a pen in the other hand, and eyes focused on the notebook. It is an unfortunate fact that these important activities actually reduce the amount of time that the bird watcher is able to watch birds.
The present invention overcomes many of the limitations of the prior art by providing a device for aiding a user in identifying a subject, such as a bird. A device in accordance with the present invention preferably includes a visual display and a memory for storing a plurality of subject record sets. Each subject record set preferably includes information describing a subject. The device may be used to identify the observed subject. Information relating to the identified subject may also be displayed on the visual display for reference.
In one illustrative embodiment, the device includes a clock for determining the present time, and a position locator for determining the present location of the device. Using the time and location, the device can evaluate the subject record sets stored in the memory and identify those subjects that are likely to be proximate the present location at the present time. If more than one subject is identified, the user of the device may select one of the identified subjects, and information related to the selected subject may be displayed on the visual display.
In addition, it is contemplated that each subject record set may include a corresponding characteristic sound for each of the corresponding subjects. To help identify a subject in the field, the user may play the characteristic sound of a selected subject. By listening to the sound of the subject, and the characteristic sound produced by the device, the user may be able to identify the subject. A sound sensor such as a microphone may also be used to sense a sample sound from the subject. A processor may then compare the sample sound to the characteristic sound records stored in the memory of the device, preferably using standard FFT (fast Fourier transform) methods. The subjects having a characteristic sound that matches the sample sound may be automatically selected and displayed on the visual display. If more than one subject is identified, a user may select one of the displayed subjects, and information related to the selected subject may be displayed on the visual display. The characteristic sound of the selected subject may also be played.
After a user has identified a bird, a record of the event may be electronically stored in the memory of the device. For example, once a desired subject has been identified, the user may provide a journal entry to the electronic device by, for example, depressing one or more keys. Once the journal entry is made, a button may be depressed, causing the electronic device to electronically store the journal entry. The device may also store information relating to the selected subject along with the present location and he present time.